merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Diamond of the Day/@comment-5621713-20121226033856
After reading many comments about the episode, I was expecting to be a little disappointed. The thing I was disappointed in is that the show is over. Granted that the many loose ends were not tied up, two things that were expected to happen, did. Even though I knew Arthur dies in the legend, I was hoping he wouldn't. Or, at least that having a best friend who is the greatest sorcerer who ever lived might buy him a revival. Every time I think of the last trip these two wonderful characters took together, and how it ends, I feel like crying. The magic reveal was not disappointing at all. It was as exactly as you would expect Arthur's reaction to be. This whole show was focused on the relationship between Merlin and Arthur, and to spend half the episode with them alone was perfect. Well, they weren't totally alone...they met up with Gaius, Saxons, and Morgana. I loved how Merlin protected Arthur from the Saxons and Morgana. He showed his friend how he used his magic for good; he proved to all how truly powerful he was. I also loved the scene when he got to the battle and ended the war. Oh, if only he had gotten Mordred! I am glad that he died at Arthur's hand, but it wasn't worth Arthur's life. I also loved how they set up Kira . If only Gwaine and Perceval hadn't gone after Morgana. And what is with Morgana and her "naphir"?? the regenerating snake demon things, does she carry them with her everywhere she goes? Gwaine's death was awful..to think that he betrayed his king and his close friends must have been an aweful way to go. I loved that Morgana's arrogance was met with Merlin's dragon's breath forged sword. I only wished that we would have seen Morgana's face when Merlin called off Aithusa! She thought she figured everything out about Emyrs, but she never quite understood that he was the Last Dragon Lord. While I am sure that Gwen and Merlin will rule Camelot as Arthur would be proud of, I am still sad that we didn't see Arthur unite Albion with Merlin. So, what can we Merlin fans hope for. Kilgharrah said that when Albion needed him most, the Once and Future King would return. We didn't have any news of Gwen's pregnancy, so the possibility of there being a second Arthur is doubtful. Though I would love to write a fan fiction about Gwen and Arthur conceiving on that last night together, before Merlin sent Arthur the telepathic message.. Or, maybe if there is a movie, we will see Arthur return the way Balinor did. In the series we have seen the return of a few people who were dead. I just hope there is a movie. It makes me too sad to think this is it for this wonderful show. Each time I think of this final episode, I feel overwhelmingly sad for these two characters that I had grown to love!